In a conventional card processor having a plurality of functions, the operation for utilizing a given function is separate from the operation for other functions; i.e., the operation is cumbersome and inefficient, and the special functions are often not exhibited to a sufficient degree.
In conventional card processors, for instance, pre-paid transactions and point-service are processed independently from each other. When it is desired to issue points depending upon the sum paid through the pre-paid processing, a point card for point processing is inserted after the pre-paid processing is finished and the pre-paid card is discharged, the sum to be paid is input again to execute the point processing, and points are issued.
Even in a band POS (Point-of-Sales) in which the sum of goods purchased by a customer is drawn out from the bank account of the customer, the processing drawn out from the bank account is finished in order to execute a point issue, the point service is designated using a keyboard, the point card is read out again, and the sum of the purchase is input again through the keyboard.
In the conventional card processor as described above, even when the card has a plurality of functions such as a bank POS function and the accompanying service point processing, the operations must be carried out independently of each other. That is, when a given function is finished, the card is discharged. The card must then be inserted again to execute the next function processing; i.e., the card must be read out again and the sum of purchase must be input again.
Therefore, the card is read out and the sum is input, requiring cumbersome operation, causing the business to become inefficient and requiring the customers to wait for extended periods of time, which is not desirable from the standpoint of service to the customers. Therefore, improvement has been urged from the standpoint of efficiently carrying out business and improving service.
When the number of points stored in the card or the accumulated number of points managed by a host computer in the shopping center has reached a predetermined value, the card is recovered by the card processor, and the sum or goods corresponding to the recovered value is given to the customer as a bonus present.
According to a conventional method in which a full-point receipt (exchange ticket for money issued when the accumulated number of points has reached a predetermined value) is printed and issued, and the sum corresponding to the number of points is returned back to the customer, however, the customer uses the receipt quite like a merchandise coupon, involving confusion in case the receipt is lost and further making it necessary for a shop to report to the headquarter the recovery of points by sticking a full-point receipt that is recovered, resulting in an increase in the amount of cumbersome work that must be executed. Improvement, therefore, has also been demanded with respect to this point.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-111354 disclosed a method according to which a shop issues in advance a card recording a predetermined number of stamp points to a customer, and subtracts a number of stamp points corresponding to the sum of purchase from the card each time the customer makes a purchase.
There has further been proposed a method in which a point card is delivered to the customer first, and points are added depending upon the customer's sum of purchase. When the accumulated points have reached a predetermined number of points, however, the point card is converted into a pre-paid card so that it is used as a pre-paid card (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-242890).
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-70993 proposed a system in which pre-paid processing, credit processing and point processing can be executed using a single card without, however, teaching any concrete means from the standpoint of automation and saving labor.